Bella Love
by SHADOWZCLACE
Summary: Bella has a daughter when she moves to Forks. What will everyone think of her? Her blood does not sing to Edward. What if she falls for a certain blond goddess? Will Rosalie finally get the chance to become a mom?
1. Chapter 1

**this is a new story that i thought of one day while i was at school**

 **i`m just beginning it so give it a chance it will get better**

 **DISCLAIMER: i don`t own twilight**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but everyone calls me Bella. I am 17 and I live in Phoenix, Arizona with my mother and her new husband, Phil. I am moving to Forks, Washington to live with my dad so that my mom doesn`t have to stay home with me and my daughter. My daughter is one month old and her name is Elizabeth May Swan.

So here I am packing bags of baby clothes, toys and anything else I was given for her. My carry-on consists of diapers, clothes, bottles, and formula. The only thing I have for me is a laptop, a book, and some headphones. That`s what it`s like when you have a baby, their needs come first.

Once I am done packing I make sure Liz is still asleep in her bassinet then take the bags to the car.

After everything is in the car I pick up Liz and change her clothes along with her diaper then strap her into her pink elephant covered car seat. I hear my mom yell that we have to leave so I pick up the car seat and walk out the door.

The plane ride was a couple hours and Liz woke up when we were about to land in Seattle. When I get to the luggage area I see Charlie standing there looking around. I wave while walking over to him. When I get over to him he gives me a one armed hug and we go get my bags.

The car ride takes over an hour and Liz screamed her head off the whole entire time. She didn't stop crying until I took her out of the car seat and held her on my chest.

When we get to the house Charlie grabs my bags while I get Liz and her car seat. He goes upstairs and to the room that I always used when I came to visit. The only way it has changed over the years is that now there is a full bed, a white crib with pink elephant bedding, and a white changing table. The changing mat is also pink with elephants. I lay Liz down in the crib and put her car seat in the corner next to the desk by the door. Charlie sets my bags on the floor and leaves the room.

I then begin to unpack the bags and I`m almost done when Liz begins to cry. I pick her up and hum softly to her until she goes back to sleep. When she is fully asleep I lay her down on my bed and finish unpacking. When I`m finished I lay down next to Liz and fall asleep to her soft breathing.

* * *

 **what do you think?**

 **review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you for the reviews i honestly was not very confident with story**

 **i had this chapter typed so i figured i would just post it**

 **this will probably not be a regular thing but here you go**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

I was awoken by the cries of my daughter lying next to me. I look at her scrunched up face and rub sleep out of my eyes as I sit up. I groan as I realize that today is my first day of school in Forks.

I get out of bed and pick up Elizabeth. I walk downstairs to make her a bottle only to find that Charlie already did.

"Let me have her while you get ready." He tells me while taking out of my arms. I nod and go back upstairs to get ready.

I take a shower and blow-dry my hair. Then just pull it into a ponytail and go to my room to get dressed.

I put on some black skinny jeans and combat boots with a guns and roses t-shirt. I go back downstairs after grabbing Liz`s car seat. I take Liz from my dad and put her in her car seat. I grab my backpack, the diaper bag that is; you guessed it, pink with elephants, the car seat and head out the door after saying bye to Charlie.

I place Elizabeth in the back seat of my red Nissan Rogue then get into the driver's seat and drive to the babysitter`s.

No one in Forks knows about my daughter and I plan for it to stay that way until I feel comfortable with people knowing.

So Elizabeth is being watched by the wife of one o my dad`s friends. Her name is Sue Clearwater and she lives on the La Push Reservation so no one in Forks should find out about her.

Its not that I`m ashamed I have her, I love her more than anything, I just don't know if I could handle the questions about her father and/or people saying things about her.

After I drop off Elizabeth I head to my living nightmare, Forks High School.

I pull into the parking lot and get out of the car. As expected everyone stares, I duck my head and try to ignore them and head to the front office. The receptionist is at the desk and her name tag says Mrs. Cope.

"Excuse me" I say. She looks up from the papers on the desk and smiles at me.

"How may I help you?" she asks me

"I`m new, my name is Isabella Swan" I tell her

"Ah, Chief Swan`s daughter" she says "hold on one minute dear and I will get your schedule."

Of course everyone knows who I am. _Thanks Charlie._ I think

"Here you go sweetie" she says handing me my schedule and some other papers. "Just get this signed by each of your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day."

"Okay, thank you" I say walking outside into the chilly Forks air.

"You're the new kid, Isabella right?" asks a boy with a baby face and pale blue eyes.

"Just Bella" I say. I sure hope that I won't have to keep correcting people all day because if I do I will be really frustrated by the end of the day.

"Oh, well _Bella_ " he says putting emphasis on my name "my name is Mike Newton. What class do you have now?" I can already tell I won`t like him very much, he seems kind of clingy and annoying.

I look at my schedule and see what class I have first.

"Um, government with Jefferson in building 3" I tell him

"That`s on my way. I`ll show you where it is." He tells me before turning and walking away.

I followed him around the cafeteria building and I see a building with a huge 3 over the door.

I tell Mike thank you and head inside. I go over to the teacher`s desk and hand him the slip for him to sign.

"Welcome Miss Swan, take a seat" he hands me the slip and a textbook so I go find a seat.

By lunch time there had been tons of kids that had introduced themselves or offered to walk me to my next class. Jessica seemed like she was just trying to get something to gossip about, Mike reminded me of a lapdog, and Lauren seemed to hate me even though we hadn`t even talked, she just glared at me when Jessica came over to talk to me. Angela was the only one I liked. She seemed shy and reserved like me.

When I get into the lunch room I go through the line and get a salad with lemonade. I look around and groan. Angela is sitting with Jessica, Mike, Lauren, and some other people I haven`t met yet.

I walk over and sit beside Angela. After she introduces everyone I zone out and think about m daughter. I am pulled out of my daydreams by someone shaking my arm and I look up at Angela.

"Bella, did you hear me?" she asks

"I`m sorry, what did you say?" I ask. She laughs and I duck my head to hide my blush.

"Would you like to come to First Beach down in La Push with us in 2 weeks?"

"Um, I don't know. I`ll have to ask my dad." _More like I`ll have to find a babysitter_

"Okay, just let me know." She says. I look around and see a group of the most unusual people I have ever seen. There are 5 of them and they are all unnaturally pale. Even so they are all incredibly beautiful.

"Who are they?" I ask. Angela looks to see who I`m talking about, though I`m pretty sure she already knew, and sighed.

"The Cullens" she says.

* * *

 **so what did you think**

 **please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of the great reviews**

 **Here is the the next chapter**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

CHAPTER 3(Rosalie POV)

I sigh as I get into the back seat of Edward`s Volvo. Another day of learning things I have already learned multiple times over again.

We are thirty minutes late so there are no students in the parking lot to stare at us. We get out and go to the front office to sign in and get a pass.

I head to my first block and when I get there go to the teacher who just glares at me for being late. I give her my pass and go to my seat in the back of the room then look out the window until class is over.

The rest of the day passes in much the same fashion until the class before lunch time. During class 2 girls sitting in front of me start to talk about a new girl named Isabella. I wasn't really interested in some human but I still listened to what they were saying.

"I heard that she moved down here because she got kicked out of her other school" one girl said

"Well I heard that she got sent here so that she didn't have to go to prison" said another

"What if she is not lying about why she came?" asked a nice girl named Angela

"Well I still think that there was a different reason why she came here." Said the first girl

"Yeah, who would want to leave Phoenix just to move to Forks? Said the second

I tuned the out after that and just stared out the window until the bell rang signaling that it was lunchtime.

I walk to the cafeteria and see my family waiting at the doors so we can walk in together like usual. We go through the line and get food that we will never eat. Pay and go to our seat where we each stare at different areas of the cafeteria.

I look around when I hear the name of the new girl and see Angela talking to a brown haired beauty. She is facing away from me but I can still hear her majestic voice as she answers in a dazed sort of way.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" she asks while ducking her head. Probably to hide her embarrassment at being caught daydreaming. I think to myself.

"Would you like to come to First Beach down in La Push with us in 2 weeks?"

"Um, I don't know. I'll have to ask my dad." She says. A low growl rumbles in my chest at the thought of her going where those mutts are and I don't know why I feel protective of her when I haven't even talked to her once yet.

"Okay, just let me know." Bella begins to look around the lunch room so I look back to my family.

"Who are they?" I hear her ask and I know she is talking about me and my family.

"The Cullens" I hear Angela answer after a pause.

* * *

(Bella POV)

The Cullens sat at a table in the far corner of the room far away from any other students. There was a small pixie-like girl with short spiky black hair. She was leaning against a guy with honey blonde locks. Next to him was a big burly guy with close cropped hair. He was holding hands with a guy that had untamed bronze hair. The last person looked like she should be on a runway not in a small town high school. She had her hair pulled back halfway the rest flowing freely to her waist. She was gorgeous.

As if she could feel my gaze on her back she turned around and glared at me. Her face changed from and held a mixture of shock, disbelief, and anger. I flinched at the anger in her gaze and looked away.

"The pixie`s name is Alice and she is really weird. She`s with the blonde guy that looks like he's in pain, his name is Jasper. Then the big muscular guy is Emmett and he`s with the really hot one with bronze hair. His name is Edward and sadly he is gay so don't waste your time." Ok, Jessica told me who everyone except for the one I want to know about is.

"Who is the girl with blonde hair?" I ask trying not to sound too eager to know the answer.

"Oh, that`s Rosalie. Everyone calls her the ice queen." Jessica tells me.

"Why would they call her that?" I ask.

"Because she is super mean. She glares at everyone like she just wants them to drop dead. And I bet you that is why she single." I was overjoyed by this information and it worried me as to what this could mean.

"Well, it's mean because you never know if something happened to her that caused her to be that way."

"Well we didn't do anything so why does she take it out on us and not just talk to someone about it."

"Because maybe she is scared that if she does they will judge her and then it will be even worse for her." I tell her before standing up and walking out to my car for the rest of lunch.

While I am sitting in my car reading my Wuthering heights book my phone begins to ring and I answer without looking at the caller I.D.

(Bella, **Other** )

Hello

 **Hello Ms. Swan, this is Sue Clearwater**

Oh, hi Sue. What is it?

 **Well Elizabeth is refusing to drink her bottle and she puked up the last one she had.**

Oh, ok. I'll try to get out of my last three classes and come get her.

 **No it's okay. You need to go to school. I just wanted to let you know.**

I'm two years ahead anyway so I'll be fine to miss the end of the day.

 **Alright. I'll get her stuff together for you.**

Thank you. Good-bye.

 **Good-bye**

*End phone call*

I hang up and go to the front office. When I walk into the room I go over to the front desk and tell Mrs. Cope that I have a family issue to deal with so I needed to go home. She tells me its fine and to just get my last three teachers to sign the slip tomorrow.

I sigh as I get into my car and leave the parking lot. On my way I begin to think about what happened at lunch.

Why did I feel a pull to her?

I stop thinking about it and look for the Clearwater's house. When I pull into the driveway I see Sue outside on the porch rocking Liz who is asleep in her arms. I get out and walk up the stairs of the porch towards them.

I smile while telling her hey and she smiles sweetly at me.

"Hey sweetheart. She just fell asleep." She tells me.

"Ok thank you. Did she ever drink that bottle?" I ask as she hands me my daughter who snuggles against my chest and sleeps deeply again.

"She drank some of it but not all before falling asleep."

"Oh ok" I say as we walk into the house to get her stuff.

"Well thank you very much for agreeing to watch her for me" I tell her as I give her a one armed hug.

"It's no problem. She is an angel just like her mom used to be" I blush and walk to my car after saying goodbye.

I hook the car seat into the car and get into the driver's seat. I start the car and drive home. When I get there I go inside and up to my room to put Liz in her crib. I then go downstairs and prepare dinner and put it in the oven. Once that is done I go back to my room to do homework and think about today.

* * *

 **Bella and Rosalie will meet personally in the next chapter**

 **Hope you liked it**

 **Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**thank you for all of the good review i am glad you like the story**

 **here is the next chapter**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight. i wish i did but i don't**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

(Rosalie POV)

I could feel her gaze on my back so I turned to glare at her. But when I look at her I can tell that my face shows my shock and disbelief. Our gazes locked and my mind was screaming MATE.

I hear Jasper and Edward chuckle and I get angry. It must have shown on my face because she flinched and looked away. I turn and glare at my brothers because they had to ruin my moment.

"Aw come on Rose. You know we are happy for you" they say to me but I just huff and look away.

"Who is the girl with blonde hair?" I hear her ask.

"Oh, that`s Rosalie. Everyone calls her the ice queen." Jessica tells her.

"Why would they call her that?" Bella asks. Is it me or does she sound kind of annoyed? I think to myself but of course Edward hears.

"It's not just you because I hear it too" he tells me. _Shut up._ I think to him. To which he just sticks his tongue out at me. I mean how childish can you be?

"Because she is super mean. She glares at everyone like she just wants them to drop dead. And I bet you that is why she single." Jessica tells her. I'm about to get up and walk out of the cafeteria but Alice stops me.

"Well, it's mean because you never know if something happened to her that caused her to be that way." She doesn't even know me and she is defending me.

"Well we didn't do anything so why does she take it out on us and not just talk to someone about it."

"Because maybe she is scared that if she does they will judge her and then it will be even worse for her." With that she stands and walks outside. The way she said that it seems that she understands what it would be like to feel that way. Thinking about her going through something that could cause her to feel that way makes a low growl rumble in my chest. My family looks at me strangely but I just ignore them and get up to throw my uneaten food away.

I head to my French class and sit in my seat in the back of the room. All of the other students begin to file into the room and take their seats. The teacher walks into the room and starts class. I just tune her out because I am already fluent in this language as well as many others.

 _Why did Bella defend me? Why did it seem like she knew what it was like to feel that way?_

I am pulled out of my thoughts by the bell ringing. I stand and walk out of the room.

The rest of the day runs in the same fashion and I don't see Bella once. I am immensely disappointed by this fact but I just shake it off and don't think about it.

When the final bell rings I walk out to the Volvo and wait for my siblings to get out of their classes. Alice comes out of the school, sees me smiles and walks over. When she gets to me she pulls me into a hug.

"The boys are going to tease you about Bella and you are going to fight with them. Just make sure it waits until we get home and you go to the backyard." she tells me as she pulls away

"What will happen if we don't?" i ask her with a smirk

"The kitchen island will be broken as well as some of the windows. Esme will be furious and you will be grounded so we will not be able to go shopping this weekend." She says. I just roll my eyes and look towards the school doors where my brothers are walking towards us with knowing smirks on their faces.

"Get in the car and we'll talk about it when we get home." I tell them. The nod and get in the car before starting an argument about who gets to tease me first. _I'm surrounded by idiots._ I think before getting in the car that will lead me to the interrogation of a lifetime.

* * *

(Bella POV)

When Charlie gets home Liz is still asleep and there are still a few more hours of daylight left so I decide to go outside and take a walk.

I tell my dad where I'm going and that I'll be home soon, grab my jacket off the hook in the hallway and walk out the door.

I walk toward the forest edge and find a clear path to follow. I am soon swallowed by green. I travel deeper and deeper into the forest lost in thought. When I turn around I realize I walked longer than anticipated and seem to have gone off the trail.

I keep walking in hope that I will find a way out of the forest. After a while I see an opening between some trees and I keep going thinking it will lead me out; It doesn`t. Instead it leads to a beautiful meadow.

The sun had already went down and the sky was beautiful shade of purple the trees just black shadows adding to the beauty. There were purple flowers and the grass was tall. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

I walked to the middle of the clearing and laid down in the soft grass to rest. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that something bad was going to happen.

I must have dozed off at one point because I am awoken by something that sounds like trees snapping. I shoot into a sitting position and look around the meadow. It is dark so I wouldn't be able to see anything even if it was there but i still looked. I stand and begin to walk toward the tree line.

I don't know what I planned to do since I have no idea where I am but I still continued walking. I hear a growl from behind me and I turn my head to see what it was.

The only thing I see is blonde hair and black eyes before i am pushed to the ground by a hard and cold body.

I fell teeth on my neck and for some reason I know I am going to die. I close my eyes and lie perfectly still. The teeth push harder against my neck and I know that it will be over soon.

 _I love you Elizabeth_

This is the only thought that runs through my head as I feel a sharp pain in my neck.

* * *

(Third POV)

All of the Cullens- except Rosalie who had gone hunting- were sitting in the living doing various different things. Edward was playing the piano and Emmett was watching him from one of the couches. Jasper was reading a book on the civil war and would scoff every once in awhile when he read something that wasn't even close to the truth. Alice was sitting on the floor in front of him and leaning against his legs shopping online while Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch opposite Emmett watching the news.

Everyone was startled when Alice suddenly gasped and jumped up.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asks his wife standing in front of her with his hands on her shoulders.

"It's Rosalie" She says "she was hunting and Bella was walking through the woods and got lost. Rosalie must have caught her scent and went after her. I saw them in a meadow and Rosalie had Bella laying on the ground biting her neck."

"Alice, how long do we have?" Carlisle asks

"A minute" she says before running out the door and shooting off into the trees with the others at her heels.

* * *

(Bella POV)

Suddenly the pressure on my neck is gone and my eyes snap open to meet with golden ones.

The man looking down at me had sandy blonde hair and a chiseled face. He had really pale skin and an inhuman beauty equal to that of the Cullens.

"I'm going to carry you, ok?" the man asked

All I could do was nod as I was too busy trying to figure out where he was going to carry me and why i couldn't just walk.

I felt two cold strong arms slip behind my back and under my knees then I was lifted into the air. I felt a cool breeze and then nothing but my eyes were closed so i couldn't see where we were. I heard a door open and then i was laid down on a soft surface. I opened my eyes and saw that I was on a couch and I was facing a wall that was completely covered in books.

"Where am I?" I ask as he stands from his kneeling position and walks over to his desk.

"You are in my office at my house" he tells me as he looks in a bag sitting on the big desk

"And who are you?" I ask him in response

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. I am the town doctor." he tells me as he gets out a stethoscope and a blood pressure cuff.

"Why am I here?" I ask while turning red at my bluntness

"Um" he said looking like he was thinking hard about something

"Don't try telling me that I hit my head and imagined things or something like that because I know that I was attacked by Rosalie. And she was biting my neck and…..and….. what is going on?" I was confused and crying by the end of my speech and I'm sure he thinks I'm crazy now.

"Let me get my family. We'll go to the family room and explain it to you I guess." He says with a sigh before walking out of the room.

I got bored so I got up, walked over to the bookcases and ran my hand over the spines. I was looking at a shakespeare book when he came back in and told me to follow him.

We came to a room with big windows and glass doors where it seemed that it would be really bright during the day.

The whole family was there sitting on the couches. Rosalie was as far away from me as possible, looking at the floor in an ashamed manner and I wanted to give her a hug but i knew it would only make things worse.

So i sat in the chair directed me to and looked at the family expectantly. But noone said anything they just looked at me strangely.

"Is anyone going to tell me what is going on or am i going to continue to think that i have finally gone crazy?" i asked because i was just so confused and actually beginning to think i really might be going crazy.

Carlisle stood up and walked to where he was standing in front of me.

"Me and my family are vampires." he tells me and everything goes black.

* * *

 **i don't really like this chapter and i know that she found out really fast but i wanted Rosalie to attack her and every scenario i could think of ended with Bella finding out so i just chose on that i thought would make more sense.**

 **please review and let me know what you think and give me some ideas for the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**to clear up any confusion when Rosalie attacked Bella all of the events occur within seconds(forgot to put that in there) and the family showed up and pulled her away before she could break the skin**

 **here is the next chapter**

 **please forgive me for the time it took to write**

 **my grandmother died and my step father had a stroke and school is kicking my butt**

 **these are really just examples of how life sucks but still it slows thing down and demands attention**

 **im sorry for any grammatical errors there may be in any parts of this story**

 **if anyone is interested let me know and you can possibly beta this story i dont really know how betas work but im sure i can figure it out**

 **DISCLAIMER: i dont own twilight no matter how much i want to**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

(Bella POV)

When I regain consciousness, I feel a cold hand caressing my cheek and hear someone saying my name. I open my eyes to see Rosalie leaning over me with a worried expression on her face.

"Carlisle, she's awake" she says with relief in her eyes. Carlisle appears at her side and begins to check me over.

"What happened?" I ask

"You fainted when Carlisle told you our secret" Rosalie tells me

"Well it was a shock; I thought things like this only happened in books and movies." I tell her with a small smile. I look into her topaz eyes and get lost in her gaze. I look away when I hear my dad's ringtone begin to play.

"Can I get up and answer this outside?" I ask. Carlisle nods and Rosalie helps me stand up before leading me to the door. I smile at her and walk out hitting the answer button on the way.

(Bella, **Charlie** )

"Hello." I say. I hear screaming in the background and immediately feel guilty because I forgot about my daughter and that I left her with Charlie.

 **"Bella, where are you? Elizabeth is screaming and I can't get her to stop."** He tells me

"Crap" I mutter "Dad I'm so sorry I got lost in the woods and ended up walking out into Dr. Cullen's backyard." I tell him

 **"Ok just come home soon I guess."**

"I'll be home soon. Bye." I hang up and walk back inside.

(End Phone Call)

"Can someone drive me home, please?" I ask walking back into the living room. Carlisle begins to stand from the couch but Rosalie stops him.

"I'll take her. I want to talk to her anyway." She says walking toward me. I wave good-bye to the Cullens and follow Rosalie across the room. She goes down a long staircase and flips a switch illuminating the giant space. It was a huge garage with shelves covered with tools and parts for cars. I could tell that there were multiple cars in the space but the light didn`t reach that area of the garage so I couldn`t tell what kinds of cars there were. We get into a red convertible and Rosalie presses a button on her visor. The garage door opens and she speeds out, then up the driveway.

"I'm so sorry" She says, "I didn't mean to attack you. I was hunting and I caught your scent."

"Catching some hikers?" I ask playfully

"WHAT, no. We don't hunt humans." She tells me

"But you're vampires. Don't you have to drink blood?"

"Yes but me and my family only drink the blood of animals." She looks at me and I notice that we are already at my house.

"Thank you for bringing me home. I won`t tell anyone your secret. I swear, and I forgive you for attacking me" I tell her as I get out of the car.

"No problem. I hope we can talk more soon." She tells me with a smile

"Me too" I tell her walking toward the house.

"Will you sit with me and my family tomorrow at lunch?" she yells

"Sure" I yell back. I turn away as she drives off and go inside. I go into the living room and find my dad asleep on the couch with a sleeping Elizabeth on his chest. I grab my phone and take a picture before walking over and picking up Elizabeth. I carry her up to my room and lay her on my bed. I then grab some pajamas and my toiletries bag. I walk over to the bathroom and set my stuff on the counter before walking downstairs. I shake my dad's shoulder until he wakes up.

"Go get in bed it's late." I tell him turning off the T.V.

"Where's Liz?" He asks rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"I took her to my room since she was asleep. Night dad." I say walking back up the stairs

"Night Bells" he calls from the living room. I go into the bathroom and get ready for bed. When I`m done I go back into my room and lay next to Liz on my bed after turning out the light.

"Goodnight sweetheart" I say kissing her forehead before closing my eyes and drifting into a slumber full of dreams about vampires and blond goddesses.

* * *

 **im sorry it is so short i got stuck a couple times and couldn't think of what to write**

 **please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**here is the next chapter**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

I wake with a start and look around my room. I look at the clock and it reads 5:30am. _UGH, I still have 2 hours before I have to leave._ I get out of the bed because I know that I won't be able to go back to sleep and grab my toiletries bag before going to the bathroom to take a shower.

I stand in the shower and let the steaming water roll down my back to release the tension in my muscles. When the water turns cold I get out and wrap a towel around my body before walking to my room to get dressed. I put on a black and red plaid long sleeve shirt with ripped skinny jeans and red high top converses deciding to just throw my hair up in a sloppy bun today. I turn on the baby monitor then go downstairs to make breakfast.

I decide to make waffles, eggs and bacon. I am almost done making everything when Charlie comes down the stairs in his police uniform. He sits in his usual seat at the table while picking up the newspaper. I put some food on a plate and take it over to the table, setting it in front of him.

"This looks great Bells." He tells me digging into his food. Liz begins to cry upstairs so I walk up to my room and pick her up off the bed.

"Shhh, mommy's got you" I say walking down the stairs to make her a bottle. After the bottle is warmed up I make me a plate and sit at the table across from Charlie and give a fussy Liz her bottle while she lies on my lap.

"So did you make any friends yesterday at school?" Charlie asks me trying to make conversation.

"Um, I met a few people but only a few could be considered friends." I tell him as I burp Elizabeth.

"Oh well who are the ones that could be friends?"

"Angela Weber and some of Dr. Cullen's kids could possibly become friends." I tell him looking at Liz as she finishes her bottle.

"Which of Dr. Cullen's kids?"

"Um, maybe Rosalie and Alice." I say standing up and handing Liz to him so I can do the dishes.

"None of the guys?" he asks playing with Liz as I pick up the plates and the bottle.

"You know how I feel about having guys as friends since the incident Dad." I say holding back tears as terrible memories I had tried to suppress begin to flash through my mind. What it felt like when _he_ betrayed me. What it felt like to have to keep it a secret from your best friend because it was her little brother and he would hurt me and others I cared about if I told anyone or I didn't do as he said. My knees become weak and I sink to the ground sobbing uncontrollably and Charlie puts Liz in her playpen in the living room so we could still see her but he could have his hands free to comfort me.

"Shhh its okay just let it out." He tells me as I cling to him and soak his jacket with my tears. He continues to hold me whispering soothing and comforting words in my ear until I calm down and the tears stop flowing. He had come to Phoenix after the incident and was the only one who could get close enough to comfort me. He had stayed for a while and before he left to come back to Forks he had suggested that I come and live with him so that he and I could spend time together since we had begun to get closer as father and daughter, and so I could get away from all of the bad memories Phoenix brought up for me. I had said no at the time because I just didn't want to move but decided that I would come live with him when my mom began to not go with Phil when he went on trips because she felt she needed to help me take care of Elizabeth.

"I've got to get to work. I should be home by 6." He says pulling me out of my own head. He stands up and goes to the hallway to put on his gun holster.

"Alright. I love you Dad." I say giving him a hug before going into the living to pick Liz and take her to my room to get her dressed for the day.

"Bye Bells. Love you too." He yells as he walks out the door. I walk up the stairs and lay Elizabeth on my bed and walk over to the dresser and pick out a pink onesie with Mommy's little princess in black letters on it with a black tutu before picking her back up and going over to the changing table to put her clothes on.

When she was dressed and ready to go I put her in the car seat and got her diaper bag packed. After that I grabbed my book bag, phone, and car keys and walked out the door locking it behind me. I put Liz in the car and get in the driver's seat before turning on the car and pulling out of the drive way onto the road.

I drop Liz off at the baby sitter's before driving to the school. When I get there I see that the Cullen's are already there and when they see me they walk towards where my car is parked.

"Bella" Alice squeals as she squeezes me hard enough that I can't breathe.

"Alice…Can't…Breathe" I pant out

"Oops" she says letting go of me only to link her arm through mine.

"Bella" Rosalie greets me before looping her arm through the one Alice doesn't have a hold of.

"Rosalie" I nod at her and give the guys a tentative smile then we begin to walk toward the school while everyone stares at us. They walk me to my classroom and we all split up.

* * *

By the time lunch time comes around I really want to punch some people. These people being Jessica, Lauren, and Mike. They wouldn't leave me alone no matter how many times I told them to get lost. Mike kept asking me out and Lauren and Jessica wanted to know why the Cullen's came over to me and acted so friendly this morning.

I walk into the cafeteria and don't even bother to get food I just walk straight toward the Cullen's table and take a seat in between Rosalie and Alice.

"Why are you so angry and irritated?" Jasper asks me

"Because Jessica, Lauren and Mike won't leave me alone and I just want to punch them." I say stealing an apple off of Rosalie's plate and biting into it.

"Who said you could have my apple?" Rosalie asks with a playful smirk on her face

"I did and besides your not going to eat it anyway." I say wondering when I became so comfortable with them

"Well what if I decided I wanted to eat it today?" she asks

I hold the apple out to her "Go ahead have it if you want. I'll just take something else off your plate." I tell her. A disgusted look crosses her face and I stick my tongue out at her like a 5 year old. She just rolls her eyes and starts talking to Alice. I eat everything on her plate and some strawberries from Alice's and everyone stares at me as I take Jasper's apple.

"What?" I ask after I take a bite.

"Youv'e already eaten more than a teenage boy usually eats and you are going to eat more?" Rosalie asks in disbelief

"Well I haven't been eating well lately and now I'm really hungry." I say looking at the table as if it is the most interesting thing ever.

"Why haven't you been eating?" Rosalie and Alice ask with concern in their voice.

"That's a story for another time." I say as I stand up and throw away Rosalie's tray since I was the one who ate the food that was on it before walking toward my next class.

* * *

I don't have any classes with any of the Cullen's at the end of the day so they can't ask me about what I said at lunch. After gym I walk out to my car and am about to get in when I hear my name being called. I turn around and see Rosalie running toward me.

"Bella can you come over to our house?" she asks me

"I can't I'm sorry I have to get home." I tell her because I have to get Liz and I really don't want her to find out yet.

"Oh okay. Maybe some other time." She says sadly

"Yeah" I say getting in the car "Bye,Rosalie" I tell her before driving off to get my daughter.

* * *

(Time skip)

It's been 3 months since I moved to Forks and me and the Cullen kids are close. Today is the day that they are going to find out I have a daughter. It is Saturday and Rosalie is picking me up then taking me over to her house. I told them that I had something to tell them and that I would be bringing something with me but they don't know what I have to tell them or that the something is actually a someone. Rosalie will be the first to meet her and I'm really nervous because I am scared she isn't going to want anything to do with me and that would hurt terribly because I feel for Rosalie as more than a friend.

I decide to wear my combat boots with black leggings and a long black flannel shirt. Elizabeth is wearing a black and red frilly dress with a black headband and a red bow on her head. I was putting my hair in a bun when the doorbell rang and I ran down the stairs throwing the door open to reveal Rosalie in all her glory in a blue strapless top, black skinny jeans and heels. I grab her arm and pull her inside.

"Wait here and don't move." I tell her before going into the living room to grab Liz. "You are going to meet some of mommy's friends today so I need you to be on your best behavior. Okay sweetie?" She just looks at me and begins to play with my hair.

I walk around the corner to where Rosalie is at and when she sees Elizabeth in my arms she freezes to the spot. After a while of her not moving she begins to look back and forth from me to Elizabeth probably seeing the obvious resemblance between the two of us. Elizabeth looks basically nothing like her father she looks almost like a carbon copy of me. The only difference is that her face is rounder and her nose is a little wider.

"Rose I'd like you to meet Elizabeth May Swan. My daughter."

* * *

 **this was the longest chapter yet**

 **in the next chapter Rosalie's and her family's reactions towards Elizabeth**

 **review please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter I was a little overwhelmed and couldn't find the time to work on it. I had testing in school the last couple of weeks but now I'm out for summer so I'm going to try and post more often.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

"Your daughter?" She says to herself. "You have a daughter?" she asks in disbelief looking at me

"Yes." I say. She surprises me when she walks over to me and begins to play with Liz.

"Can I hold her?" She asks me with a hopeful smile on her face. I smile and place Liz in her awaiting arms.

"I am going to go and get her stuff so we can leave." I tell her before walking back up to my room. I pack a few extra outfits and lots of diapers and wipes. Then I go downstairs to the kitchen and put a few bottles into the bag. I go into the hallway and set the bag by the door and go back up to my room. I grab the car seat and go back downstairs where Rosalie is playing with Liz in the living room.

"Come on we have to go to your house." I tell Rosalie picking Liz up and putting her in her car seat. I buckle her in and pick it up before walking toward the door. I set her down to grab my coat and her diaper bag then pick her back up before walking out the door with Rosalie locking it behind us.

"We're gonna have to take my car" I say turning toward Rosalie

"Why?" She asks looking at her car "What's wrong with mine?"

"Mine has the base for Elizabeth's car seat in it." I say walking toward my car and putting Liz in the back.

"Who's driving?" She asks me

"Nobody but me drives my car." I say getting in the driver's seat as she gets in the passenger seat. I start the car and pull out of the driveway. I turn on the radio and moonlight sonata by Beethoven begins to play. I sit back in my chair with a contented sigh while humming along to the music.

"You and Edward would probably get along great he listens to classical music all the time. He is a music freak his bedroom walls are lined with tons of CDs." She says

"I may have to check that out someday." I say in an intrigued manner while rubbing my chin. She just rolls her eyes and looks out the window.

"You really don't mind that I have a daughter?" I ask her

"No." she says without looking at me

"You don't care that I got pregnant in high school?" I ask in a small voice

She turns and looks at me with a stern look in her eyes "Just because you got pregnant in high school doesn't mean you are any less of a person. I think it might actually make you a better person because you had to juggle being pregnant and being in high school then you had to go to high school while taking care of an infant and from what I observed in school you are doing a good job at it."

"Yes it does. I'm a slut according to everyone at my old school and when it gets out that I have a daughter I don't want people to think of you differently because you hang out with a teenage mother." I say looking away from her willing back tears that threatened to fall.

"You are not a slut Bella. Don't let what anyone says get to you." I opened my mouth to say something but she held up a hand to stop me. "I am not going to argue about this with you anymore so look at the road and drive."

After that we sit in a comfortable silence for a while before she tells me to turn onto a path that is almost invisible. We drive down the path for a long time before it opens to a clearing where the Cullen's house sits. I have only been here once and that was at night so I wasn't able to see what the exterior of the house looked like and let me tell you it was beautiful. It was 3 floors light browns and tans with tons of windows there were multiple decks and balconies and a yellow Porsche 911 turbo parked in front.

"WOW." I say

"Pretty isn't it" She says getting out of the car before flashing to my side and opening the door for me. I get out and go around grabbing Liz suddenly feeling really nervous. Rose must be able to tell how nervous I am because she gives me a comforting smile before leading me to the front door. I take a deep breath before walking inside behind Rosalie. I have a blanket draped over Liz's car seat so you can't see her but when we walk in all eyes are on us and I can tell they notice the car seat in my hand because soon they are all looking between me and it.

I look at Rosalie and she gives me an encouraging nod so I walk over to the corner nearest me and set the seat down. I unbuckle Elizabeth and set her on my hip still hidden from view while I grab her pacifier from the diaper bag before standing up and walking toward Rose while Liz plays with the piece of hair that I had left hanging down.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my daughter Elizabeth May Swan." I tell them confidently. Their is a silence for a few moments before anything happens.

"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?" Emmett yells startling Liz and she begins to cry burying her face in my shoulder. I rub her head while humming moonlight sonata until she calms down.

"Yes I have a daughter and would you kindly do me the favor of not scaring my 4 month old." I say with annoyance in my voice. He mutters an apology before going to sit on one of the tan couches in the living room.

"Now, I know you all have questions so how about we move to the living room so I can sit down." I say walking toward one of the armchairs sitting down and waiting for them all to be seated before continuing.

"What are your questions?" They all begin to talk at once and I can't understand any of it so I hold my hand up. "One at a time please." I say and Edward goes first.

"Who is her father?" he asks

"I will get to that later but I will tell you that he doesn't know about her and if I have anything to do with it he never will." I say.

"Why wouldn't you tell him he has a daughter? He has a right to know." He says

"If I tell you my story you will probably understand so I'll just begin at the beginning." I say looking around the room. They all nod their head and I look at Elizabeth as I begin to speak.

"I was in my freshman year of high school and him and his siblings were the new kids. He has 1 older sister and a younger brother. I became great friends with him and his sister he was a year ahead of me and his sister had already graduated. I went to their house all the time. It was like this until my sophomore year when he told me he was in love with me. I didn't like him that way so I told him that and he said it was okay and that he just needed to get it off his chest. I thought we were good after that so I continued as if nothing happened but then one day when I went over to their house." I break off as a sob wracks my body and I hold Elizabeth tighter to me. "I went over to his house to see his sister but she wasn't there it was just him. I said I would just text her and I tried to leave but he wouldn't let me."

I have to stop because the sobs are too harsh to continue. Rosalie comes over, sits on the arm of the chair, and wraps her arm around my shoulders, and rubs my arm in a form of comfort. "He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. He was too strong. I…I…I couldn't get away. He r...r...raped me that night and told me if I told anyone or didn't do as he said he would hurt me or the people I care about. I had to keep it a secret from everyone especially my best friend because he was her little brother so I stayed in my house I would hardly ever leave so they never knew I was pregnant. My family knew what had happened because I had to tell them when I found out I was pregnant. I haven't seen any of my friends from Phoenix since right before I began to show when I told them I was moving. I didn't actually move until way later but I had to tell them something so they wouldn't try to come see me. I switched to homeschooling so that i wouldn't have to go to the school and to keep the pregnancy a secret. Anyway, on October 28, Elizabeth was born and I moved here a month afterward. Then after that you all know."

There was a loud growl and I looked up to see that Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all had looks of pure rage on their face. When I looked at everyone else I could see the fury in their eyes but they were much better at controlling themselves.

I stand up and hand Liz to Rosalie before telling them I would be right back. Violent sobs were still wracking my body as I went into the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind me. I jerk my cross-over purse off and set it on the counter. I begin to frantically search through my purse for the thing that will give me sweet relief. The thing that will distracted me from the emotional and mental turmoil I am in from the memories off what happened that day. I find it and immediately run it under the water. I push up the sleeve of my flannel and put the edge of the razor blade against my arm. I swipe the razor blade over my left arm making blood well up from multiple cuts going from my wrist to the inside of my elbow. I drop the blade and sink to the floor in relief.

* * *

 **I don't know about the ending of this one.**

 **Well anyways please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Also maybe give me ideas for future chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is. The next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long I had things to take care of.**

 **I hope you like it**

 **Disclimer: I dont own twilight**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Rosalie burst into the bathroom and comes over to me taking my left arm and examining it. I bury my face into her chest and cry while she strokes my hair.

"Oh sweetie. Shhhhhh its okay." She says "Carlisle" she doesn't even raise her voice when she calls for him. He appears at the door seconds after she calls for him and sees my bloody arm.

"Bring her to my office." He says before disappearing. Rosalie picks me up and begins to carry me out of the bathroom.

"Where's Elizabeth?" I ask looking up at her from where my head is laying on her shoulder.

"Esme has her. She's fine." She tells me and stops walking. I then realized we had come to a large oak wood door. She opens the door and walks in. I had been in this room once and that was after Rosalie attacked me in the meadow. She sits down on the sofa with me in her lap. When I try to get off she just tightens her arms around my waist and lays her head on my shoulder. Carlisle walks in and sets his bag on the mahogany desk. He pulls out some disinfectant and some gaws. He walks over to me and Rosalie before kneeling on the ground in front of us. He takes my arm and wipes the blood away with a washcloth before rubbing disinfectant on the cuts. I jerk my arm towards me from the sting but Carlisle has a tight hold on my wrist and it doesn't move. He looks up at me before grabbing the gaws and wrapping them around my arm from wrist to elbow. When he is done he stands up and walks over to his bag putting everything away. He sits down in the chair behind his desk pulling out a huge leather bound book as Rosalie stands with me in her arms.  
"Thank you Carlisle." Rosalie says and I nod toward him giving him a small smile as I bury my face in Rosalie's neck. She walks out of the room and up the stairs before walking down the hallway and stopping at a mahogany door. She opens the door and walks inside the room. She sets me on my feet and steps back biting her lip as I look around the room. The walls were light gray and there were dark hardwood floors with a red rug. The bed was HUGE! It had a gray comforter with a red square trim with plain gray and red pillows. There were three decorative pillows. I look around the room and notice a vanity that is covered in makeup and hair products. I turn around and look at Rosalie and see how nervous she is.

"What's wrong?" I ask taking her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze

"Do you like it?" she asks not answering my question. My eyes narrow at her but I don't bring it up right now instead I answer her question.

"No I don't like it" I say and she looks so disappointed and looks toward the floor. I grab her chin and make her look at me. "I don't like it, I love it Rosalie. It's a beautiful room." Her smile is so bright it is almost blinding.

"Rosalie." I say looking at her sorrowfully "What's your story?" I ask. Her smile immediately drops and she sighs before leading me to the bed.

"I will warn you my story is not pretty." She says taking a deep breath. I just nod for her to continue. "I was born in Rochester, New York, in early 1915; I had two younger brothers, a housewife for a mother, and my father worked at a bank. My father's job helped keep the family wealthy during the Great Depression. I was born beautiful and constantly praised, making me vain and self-centered as a result. My parents took pride in my looks, which l enjoyed. I also enjoyed my father's pleasure in buying me beautiful clothes, my girlfriends' envy, and the admiration of every man I passed. The result of all this attention was that I tended to be self-absorbed, shallow, and materialistic. However, unlike my social-climbing parents, who always wanted more out of life despite their already elevated status, I was just happy in the knowledge that I was Rosalie Hale, and that I was very beautiful. I was, however, bothered by the superior beauty of the members of the Cullen family: Carlisle, Esme, and Edward, but because I hardly saw them, I did not let that get the better of me.

One day, my mother had me dress up to deliver my father's forgotten lunch to his job, in the hopes that the son of the bank's owner would take notice of me, and it worked. Royce King II sent roses to me and, after making a comment that my eyes were like violets, I began receiving them, too. Our relationship was solely based on physical attraction, as Royce was often too busy at the bank. We became engaged and one week before the wedding, I visited my good friend Vera, who I envied for her baby boy. At one point, when Vera's husband kissed her, I finally noticed the lack of love in my relationship with Royce that was so obvious in Vera's.

While walking home, shaken by my thoughts about my loveless relationship, I stumbled across my drunken fiancé and his equally drunk friends; Royce bragged about my beauty which eventually led to me being brutally gang-raped and beaten before being left in the street to die.

I was found by Carlisle, the scent of blood having attracted him to the alleyway. He carried me to a room where he turned me into a vampire, worsening the pain I was already in.

I awoke to the voices of the Cullens arguing with Carlisle about him saving me. Edward was unhappy with the idea that Carlisle had changed me in the hopes that I could be his mate: I was furious at Edward's rejection, even despite my own lack of feelings for him as well. My vanity still needed feeding and I was surprised and hurt that Edward wasn't attracted to me. Upon seeing my reflection, my unhappy mood increased with my now improved vampiric beauty, because it meant I was no longer human.

I soon avenged my death by killing Royce's friends one at a time. Having saved Royce for last, I donned a bridal gown for dramatic effect and found him locked in a windowless room with a thick, vault-like door guarded by two men. Killing the guards, I entered the room where I tortured Royce to death. Though I killed seven men, I was very careful to not spill even the smallest drop of their blood, knowing that I wouldn't be able to resist and was repulsed by the idea of having any part of them inside me. After my revenge, I begrudgingly joined the Cullen family. Carlisle had intended for Edward and I to be like he and Esme were, but Edward only loved me as a sister.

Two years after my transformation, in 1935, I stumbled across Emmett being mauled by a bear outside of Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Emmett's features reminded me of Vera's young son Henry, and, because of this, I chose to rescue him. I resisted the urge to drink Emmett's blood and carried him over one hundred miles to Carlisle, who then turned him into a vampire at my request. Edward and Emmett got together soon after and I realized why Edward didn't feel for me romantically." She was looking down at the bed and wouldn't meet my eyes when she finished with her story so I reached over and tried to tilt her chin up toward me so she would have to look at me but she wouldn't budge. I sigh and crawl over to her on the bed and climb in her lap straddling her waist. She looks up at me surprised and I put my hands on either side of her face holding her gaze with my own.

"You are so strong to have gone through that and survived." I say

"I'm a vampire I didn't necessarily survive." She points out interrupting me

"I meant mentally. There are people who would go through what you did and they would shut down completely or gone insane. You didn't you continued to live as normally as possible when you had just been turned into a vampire." I tell her hoping she can see the sincerity in my eyes.

"Is that why you stood up for me that first day at school even though you didn't know me?" she asks me throwing me completely off guard

"What?" I say tilting my head in confusion

"On the first day of school when Jessica was telling you about us and you stood up to her for me when she was talking about me being mean. Did you say that because of what happened to you?" she asks me

"Yes. I knew what it was like to have people talk about me behind my back. When I had Elizabeth someone somehow found out and was telling people. I don't know who it was but before I came here when I went out in town people would look and point at me and whisper and sometimes I would catch them saying stuff about me being a slut or that I was a teen mother. One girl came up to me and asked who the father was but I didn't say anything back to her so she decided to tell people that I didn't know who the father was. Another girl asked me if I told him and he just up and left because he didn't want to be tied to me. I hated it and I hate when people talk about others badly. I also stood up to you because I felt there was something special about you." I tell her blushing

"You're so kind and caring. You care so much about other people and it makes me love you that much more." She tells me and I stare at her frozen

* * *

 **So what did you think? Please please please please please please please please please please please review.**

 **Who wants Rosalie to leave like Edward did and something happen? Like maybe Bella gets changed or hurt or Elizabeth's father comes around while she is gone. Or these things could just when Rosalie is there. Either way it would be later on in the story. What do y'all think? Let me know**


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry for not updating in so long. This is my first year in high school and it is pretty overwhelming since I am in all honor classes. I am also in marching band and that takes up most of my time when I'm not in school.

It was brought to my attention that it is dangerous to sleep in the bed with an infant and I am sorry for anyone that might have upset. So for the sake of the story lets just say that Elizabeth's crib is beside Bella's bed and that is where Bella puts her for the night.

Thank you for all of the reviews good or bad they help me in writing my story. Keep them coming

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Just Elizabeth so far

ON WITH THE STORY

ENJOY

* * *

CHAPTER 9

I stare at her with my mouth agape unable to form words. _She loves me?_ I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I had known that I loved her in more than a friendship way for a while but I was sure she wouldn't feel the same.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I understand that you don't feel the same way." She says picking me up off of her lap and setting me down on her bed looking down at the ground in disappointment and sorrow. I finally find my voice when I see how upset she is.

"Rosalie I... I love you too." Her head snaps up so fast if she was human she would probably have whiplash. "I was just shocked. I didn't think you felt the same way."

"Why wouldn't I feel the same way you're the most amazing and beautiful person I know it was impossible for me to not fall for you." She says with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you but that is more true for you than me. " I tell her. She frowns and grabs my hand.

"Why do you think that?" she asks with the frown still on her face.

"Because I'm just plain and you're like a model who just stepped out of a sports illustrated magazine." I tell her looking at our hands

"Bella" she says putting her finger under my chin and tilting my head to look at her "You are most defiantly not plain and as for the beauty well you are far more beautiful than me and I even have inhumanly beauty going for me." she says looking into my eyes. I blush and look away from her willing my face to return to normal.

"Thank you." I say before grabbing her hand and standing up pulling her up with me. I walk out of her room not letting go of her hand and walk down the stairs to the living room. When we walk in everyone looks toward us and looks at our linked hands. I blush and walk over to Esme grabbing Liz out of her lap.

"Hey sweetheart." I say setting her on my hip. She just makes babble sounds while playing with my hair. Esme stands up and wraps us both in an embrace before walking toward the kitchen.

"What would you like for lunch Bella?" she calls over her shoulder.

"Oh you don't have to make me lunch. I can make it myself or just eat when I get home." I tell her walking after her.

"Nonsense. I love to cook but don't have much reason to since none of us eat. I'll just make something for you." she tells me before she disappears into the kitchen. Rosalie walks over to me and grabs my elbow steering me toward the loveseat. She sits down and pulls me down to where I am curled into her side and Elizabeth sitting between us. She drapes her arm over my shoulders and I snuggle deeper into her embrace laying my head on her shoulder and closing my eyes.

"Are you tired?" Rosalie asks me running her hands through my hair.

"Yeah Elizabeth hasn't been sleeping well lately which in turn causes me to not sleep and then I'm exhausted the next day. I swear it feels like she is a newborn again with how much I get to sleep." I tell her trying not to be whiney about it but failing miserably as my voice even comes out a few octaves higher.

She just laughs at me and turns to look at Liz "Are you not letting mommy get sleep?" Liz giggles and babbles and waves her hands in the air. Rosalie smiles and looks back up at me "You can go take a nap in my room and we will watch Elizabeth if you want." She tells me

"I couldn't impose on you like that." I tell her

"Its fine we want to do it." Esme says as she walks back into the living room with a plate of lasagna in her hand.

"Thank you Esme" I tell her sitting up and reaching for the plate of offered food. As I move my arm it pulls on the cuts and I hiss in pain dropping the plate which- thanks to her vampire reflexes- Esme catches. Carlisle is beside the loveseat staring at me concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asks me

"Nothing. I think that when I moved my arm it pulled on the cuts is all. I'm fine." I tell him but look at Rosalie as I say the last part.

"Can I still take a look and make sure nothing wrong?" he asks

I don't say anything I just stick my arm out to him holding onto Liz with my free arm burying my face in her hair.

He unwraps my arm and checks out the cuts before asking Esme to get his doctor bag. When she brings it to him he gets a new wrap and wraps it up again.

"All done. Just be careful with it." He says before walking up the stairs.

I look at Rosalie and she smiles at me before standing up with me in her arms holding me bridal style with Liz sitting on my stomach. She walks up the stairs and I wave to everyone as we walk away. She continues walking until she gets to her room and she opens the door and walks in. She goes over to the bed and lays me and Liz down before turning out the light and closing the curtains. When she is down she lays down on the bed with Liz between us and we cuddle up to her. I lay there just looking at Rosalie as she plays with Elizabeth's hair as I doze off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **So what did ya'll think?**

 **What do ya'll think about either Elizabeth's father and in turn Elizabeth being not entirely human or Bella and in turn or maybe not Elizabeth being not entirely human? Also who wants Bella and Rosalie to have another child? give me some ideas on how they would for the future chapters.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter.**

 **An idea for this chapter pooped into my head and when I started to type, only planning to type a few sentences of it, it all just started to flow out.**

 **Thank you for all of the reviews.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, YET**

 **I hope you ENJOY.**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

 _It was dark but I could see perfectly. It looks like I am in a forest. The trees are close together creating a canopy around me. I hear screaming coming from somewhere in the trees and I take off running in the direction it is coming from. As I run I jump over the things in the way and surprisingly I don't trip. The screaming continues and as I approach a break in the trees it gets impossibly louder and high pitched. I pump my legs as fast as they could go and burst into a clearing. The sight before is sickeningly terrifying._

 _Kneeling in the middle of the clearing is Rosalie cradling Elizabeth to her chest as a giant beast stands above her snarling with spit flying everywhere off its long, sharp teeth. I scream and the beast looks at me with a wolfy smirk. All of the sudden the Beast's face begins to morph into the face of a human. I take a step back as the pain hits from the memories that flood my mind at the sight of his face. My mind begins to repeat the betrayal over and over again and I grab my head as it continues and the pain worsens. I watch as the face of Elizabeth's father morphs back into that of the beast and he leans his head down over Rosalie toward her neck and it is only then that I see the stain of red on her shirt and how pale and lifeless Elizabeth looks. It is only then that I realize that my precious daughter is dead and my love is about to be too. I run towards them but don't even get a few steps in before the beast lunges for her neck._

 _Suddenly it is all gone and there is just darkness. And a voice._

 _ **"It is almost time young one. See you soon."**_

 _It was like a whisper in the wind it was so faint but it was clearly a female voice and I could hear the words clearly._

I bolt upright as a scream claws its way out of my throat and I grab my head and begin to sob uncontrollably. I feel arms wrap themselves around me and I flinch away from the contact. The arms grab me again this time firmer and pull me into a cold stone body. I thrash and scream trying to get away but the arms hold strong. I hear a voice saying something but cant focus on the words being said. I continue to thrash and scream and sob all at the same time until I feel another set of hands join the other ones and push me down onto a soft comfortable surface.

"Restrain her before she hurts herself." I hear a voice I recognize but know how order.

"We're trying but its hard to do that without hurting her with her thrashing like this." When I hear this my entire body freezes up and I stop thrashing. The hands immediately push me down and hold onto me to thwart any future thrashing moments. I look up and see Rosalie staring down at me with a heartbroken expression on her face. I scream and try to break free of my restrainers but they are too strong. I continue to fight until finally they let me go and I throw myself at Rosalie wrapping my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist holding on with all of my strength. Her arms immediately wrap around me and she rubs my back as I begin to sob even harder burying my face in her neck.,

"You're ok. You're ok. You're ok." I mumble over and over into her hair.

"Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?" She asks sounding very confused and concerned. But I don't answer because I remember the sight of my sweet little girl lifeless in her arms and I begin to hyperventilate.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" She asks me

"My baby. Where's my baby? Wheres Elizabeth?" I say pulling back and looking at her with tears in my eyes.

"She downstairs with Esme." She says looking really confused. I untangle myself and run out of the room and down the stairs to the living room without tripping for once. I rush into the living room to see Esme hugging Elizabeth to her chest trying to get her to stop crying. I run over and pull Liz into my arms and hold onto her like she is my lifeline and just lets it all go. I sit on the floor right where I am standing and cry while holding onto my baby. I feel someone pick me up and cradle me to their chest and look up to see it is Rosalie. She sits down on the couch with me in her lap still crying.

"Bella what did you dream about?" She asks me drawing soothing patterns on my back. I just shake my head without looking up and cry harder as I think of the dream. She continues to try to get me to tell them but I just continue to refuse.

 _Mama_ I hear. I look around to see if anyone else heard it but they didn't even pause in their conversation about what my dream could have been about for me to react this way. _Mama, you have to tell them about your dream. They can help but only if you tell them. Tell them mama, for me._ I look down at my baby girl and she is looking at me intently with a glint in her eyes and I know it was her talking to me in my head. I don't know how she did it but she did.

I lift my head and look around the room at the vampires that had become my family in the short time I have known them.

I take a deep breath and explain the dream. I left the voice out of the explanation.

"You do know that I am a vampire and it is very hard to physically hurt me and I would never let anything happen to you and Elizabeth." She says looking in my eyes. I nod and look down at my hands. I don't know why but I can't look her in the eyes.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." She says pulling me against her and leaning back on the couch.

 _ **"Soon young one. Very soon."**_

* * *

 **So what did you think?**

 **I know it was short but i wanted to end it there.**

 **I don't know when i will have the next chapter posted.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Soooo here is the next chapter**

 **thank you for the reviews that i got on the last chapter though i was disappointed in the amount. i need feedback to help write this story. so will yall give me more for this chapter please?**

 **i am sorry for any mistakes there may be its late and i'm tired.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

It has been a week since I had the nightmare and I can't sleep more than an hour or two at a time. I have yet to let Elizabeth out of my sight and the only reason I have let Rosalie is because I know she needs to hunt. That is how I found myself at home sitting on my bed reading a book with Elizabeth asleep in her crib.

I had been reading for about an hour when the doorbell rings. I get up and grab Elizabeth laying her on my shoulder refusing to leave her alone. I walk downstairs and open the front door and see it is Alice and she is panicky.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I ask opening the door farther to let her in. She walks in and takes a deep breath. She then nods to herself and turns to me.

"I had a vision of someone coming to Forks to your house and we don't know who they are so you are going to come to our house just as a precaution." She says walking into the living room and throwing some of Elizabeth's toys into a bag.

"Why didn't Rose just come get me?" I ask handing Liz to her and walking upstairs with her following me.

"Because she is being restrained by Jasper. Emmett said something about you that she didn't like so they started to fight. She was winning but they began to destroy the house and Edward and Jasper pulled them apart so that Esme could yell at them." She says sitting on my bed and watching me pack a bag for me and Liz.

"Do you think she will still be yelling at them when we get there?" I ask getting Liz's car seat ready for her to be put in.

"More than likely. They broke her favorite table and a window." She tells me nonchalantly rocking Elizabeth who was beginning to wake up.

"Ok lets go." I say walking out of the room with the bags and the car seat. She follows me downstairs and when Liz begins to cry we switch off and I carry Liz while Alice carries the other stuff out to the car. I lock the door and put Elizabeth into her car seat before getting into the Porsche. We drive in silence and when we are off the road to the house Alice tilts her head to the side and begins to laugh.

"They are no longer being yelled at but Emmett is still teasing Rose about you." She says turning into the driveway.

"What did he say that was so funny?" I ask her watching the trees go by.

"Rosalie says I'm not allowed to tell you." I roll my eyes and look out of the front window.

"Roseeeeeeee let her tell meeeeeeee." I whine knowing she can hear me from inside.

She walks out onto the front porch while laughing. I jump out of the car and hear Alice laughing and saying she would get Elizabeth. I run up to the porch and launch myself into Rosalie's arm wrapping my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck. I hug her with all my might and she hugs me back laughing at my antics.

"I missed you" I say into her neck knowing she would understand.

"I missed you too" She says back into my hair. She walks inside with Alice following behind carrying Liz's car seat. Rose sits on the loveseat with me in her lap but I get up and run to the kitchen when Alice tries to set Liz in my lap so she ends up sitting her on Rosalie instead. Rose begins to play with her and I go into the kitchen and make myself a sandwich and get a bag of chips out of the pantry before walking back into the living room and sitting on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Must you sit on my table?" Esme asks laughing

"Yes I must" I say sticking my tongue out at her.

"How come she can get away with sticking her tongue out at you but I can't." Emmett whines from where he is sitting on the couch next to Edward.

"Because it's not cute when you do it Emmy Bear." I say turning to face him while he pouts at me.

"Well Bella Bear" He was cut off by a knock on the door. Everyone looks around the room uneasily and then all eyes land on me. We all stand up and Esme holds Elizabeth and stands by me behind everyone. Carlisle goes to greet whoever is at the door. He leads the guest around the corner and into the room and when I see the person following him I burst into tears.

I push past everyone with Rose trying to stop me but I get past her and barrel into the person that I haven't seen in years.

"You are supposed to be dead. I saw you die. I held you as your heart stopped." I say crying hysterically.

"Shhhh its ok baby girl. Shhhh its ok." She says while soothingly rubbing my back and hugging me back tightly. I suddenly am extremely angry. I pull away from her and start to hit her while I begin to cry harder.

"Do you have any idea what you put me through? How I reacted when I thought you were dead? I almost killed myself because I thought you were gone but you weren't and you didn't tell me. Why did you make me believe you were dead? It hurt so much it hurt so freaking much. Do you have any idea what happened to me after you supposedly died? What HE did to me?" I yell and scream still hitting her. I feel cold firm arms wrap around me and I turn and cling to Rosalie as I cry.

"Bella did he try something with you?" Kitty asks me

"He didn't just try Kitty he succeeded because you weren't there to stop him like you usually did." I say

"Bells I am so sorry I didn't know. I threatened him and he said he wouldn't bother you anymore. I kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't do anything and after I saw that he hadn't bothered you I left. I couldn't stay there anymore." She tells me taking a step towards me. Rosalie takes a few steps away from her and growls at her and it is only then that we notice the other person in the room with us. The vampire growls at Rosalie and pulls Kitty behind her protectely.

"Honey I'm fine stop acting like that you are going to hurt the baby." The vampire immediately stands up straight and pulls Kitty close to her wrapping her arms around Kitty's waist.

"How about we all sit down and introduce ourselves and talk because I think most of us are confused." Carlisle says. We all sit down around the living room. Rose sits on the floor and leans back on the couch in front of Esme and I sit in between her legs with Liz in my lap asleep.

"My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. Emmett and his husband Edward; Jasper and his wife Alice; and Rosalie, Bella, and Elizabeth." Carlisle says pointing to each person in turn.

"My name is Katherine but everyone calls me Kat except for Bella she calls me Kitty and this is my Wife Eleanor but everyone calls her El." Kitty says

"What baby were you talking about?" Rose asks

"Well El is pregnant of course." She says as if it is common knowledge

"That's impossible. Vampires can't get pregnant." Rose says

"Well it's kind of a long story and I need to show some stuff to Bella first." Kitty says and I nod my head getting curious about what she has to say.

She stands up and grabs my hand pulling me up. I hand Liz to Rose and Kitty pulls me to the middle of the room before placing both of her hands on either side of my face and closing her eyes. I feel a tugging in my mind and then suddenly everything goes dark.

* * *

 **What do you thinks going to happen? in the next chapter you will find out what Bella is and her connection with Kathrine. You might even find out what her dream meant but im not going to give anything away.**

 **So what did yall think? let me know in review good or bad**

 **Give me some ideas on what yall would like to see in this story and i might incorporate some of them into future chapters**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter.**

 **I'm sorry its short but I'm really busy so I can only write short chapters at a time so that it doesn't take me months to post a new chapter anymore.**

 **thank you for the reviews keep them coming they help me a lot. Y'all give me more of them. i love hearing what y'all think of this story. keep giving me ideas for future chapters too.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

My life began to flash before my eyes, literally. I saw my time in Forks, moving here, Phoenix, Elizabeth's birth, it continued to go back through every event of my life until it got to when I was an infant. I saw myself with Charlie and Renee but the shocking thing was that Kitty was there looking like she does today only with my hair color instead of the blonde it is now and she was holding me. She was crying and whispering things to infant me. A lady in a suit walked in with papers in her hand and Kitty walked over and signed them before stepping back and I could see the papers. They were adoption papers. Charlie and Renee walk over and sign the papers before the lady proclaims that they had officially adopted me. Kitty was still crying and handed me to Renee and gave Charlie the bag of my stuff before kissing me on the forehead. "I will see you soon my beautiful daughter" she says before walking out of the building.

* * *

I open my eyes with a gasp and jerk away from Kitty causing me to fall on the floor. Rose comes over and helps me up but I don't look away from Kitty who is staring at the ground.

"What was that?" I ask when I find my voice

"Your memories even the ones you don't consciously remember" she tells me

"That's not true it can't be." I say "They would have told me." but even as I said it I didn't believe it. In Phoenix everyone used to say that me and Kitty could be twins.

"Bella.." She says reaching out to touch my arm. I pull my arm from her grasp and begin to back away.

"I just need some air and to be alone for a little bit. Rose will you watch Elizabeth for me?" I hear her say yes so I turn around and run out of the back door into the yard. I keep running going into the woods. I feel tree limbs cut into my face and arms and legs but I don't stop I just keep running. I don't stop until I trip over a root and I stay on the ground. I look up at the sky through the cover of the trees. I lay there and I think about what I just learned. Kitty, the person who became my best friend immediately after I met her was really my biological mother. And she hasn't aged since she gave me to Charlie and Renee. I can't believe this. I need to talk to Charlie. I get up off of the ground and look for a way back but can't find any so I just stand there yelling for Alice or Rosalie knowing either Alice would see me or they would hear me.

It seemed like I had been waiting forever but it couldn't have been more than a minute when Rosalie stopped in front of me. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist laying my head on her shoulder and closing my eyes.

"Please take me home so I can talk to Charlie." I say before she takes off.

I could only tell that she had started running because I could feel the wind on my back. When we get back to her house she tries to set me back on my feet but I tighten my grip on her. She chuckles and wraps her arms back around me and I look over my shoulder to see her grabbing Elizabeth's car seat. She walks over to the couch where Esme puts a sleeping Liz in it. I mumble a bye to everyone and Rose grabs the car seat and walks to the garage. She puts Elizabeth in the back seat and sets me in the passenger seat before getting in and starting Alice's Porsche. We pull out of the garage and drive down the driveway in silence. When we get on the road Rose reaches over and grabs my hand pulling it to rest on the center console with hers. I'm pretty sure she was waiting for a reaction but I just looked out the window and watched the trees blur by.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I'm being shaken awake.

"Bella wake up. I would carry you inside but your dad is home and that would be hard to explain." Rose says unbuckling my seatbelt and pulling me out of the car.

I get out and see that she is getting Liz from the backseat so I begin o walk to the front door. It is unlocked so I just walk in and Rosalie follows me with the infant carrier on her elbow.

"Dad" I call into the house

"In the Kitchen" he answers

I walk into the kitchen and seeing him sitting at the table eating a piece of pizza. Rosalie walks in the kitchen with Elizabeth and says hi to Charlie.

"Dad am I adopted?" he chokes on the water he was drinking and looks at me weird.

"Why would you think that?" he asks still coughing.

I don't say anything I just continue to stare at him with my eyebrow raised. He sighs and puts his piece of pizza down before turning to face me in the chair.

"Yes" he says and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Rose lays her hand on my shoulder and squeezes it in comfort.

"Why didn't you and mom tell me?" I ask as tears begin to build in my eyes. I wanted it not to be true so bad. I wanted so badly for my parents not to have lied to me all this time.

"Because it didn't mean anything. Just because you were adopted didn't mean you were any less our daughter." He says getting up and walking over to me

"Don't you think I would have liked to know? So I could meet my biological mother. Find out if I had any siblings find out things about my biological family." I say as the tears begin to fall. Charlie pulls me into his chest and I hold onto his shirt and cry. I don't know why it made me cry. Maybe it was because of how hectic the day had been or because of stress. But I cried and when the tears stopped coming I felt much better like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I pulled away and wiped my face when I heard the doorbell ring. Rose had taken Elizabeth upstairs to put her in the bed and was still up there with her so I went and answered the door. When I opened the door and saw who was standing on my front porch I screamed. Rose was immediately by my side and I clung to her still screaming and crying and trying to get away from the visitor.

"Hello Isabella" He says.

* * *

 **Who do you thinks at the door? well well find out in the next chapter.**

 **So what did you think?**

 **PLEASE review and give me more ideas for future chapters and what you would like to see in this story. Reviews=happy author happy author=quicker and more updates**


	13. Chapter 13

**so here is the next chapter.**

 **I had some free time in school so i got it written quicker than usual.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

CHAPTER 13

Rose pulls me away as Charlie comes into the hallway and sees who is at the door. Rosalie drags me upstairs as my screaming turns into loud hash sobs. I grab onto her shirt and stop moving but she just picks me up and carries me into my room and shuts the door. She sits down on the bed and sets me in her lap holding me to her while I cry.

"What is it Bella? Who was that?" she asks rubbing my back

"It... it... It's him Rosalie. He's Elizabeth's father." She begins to growl lowly but continues to hold me. She shushes me and tells me it would be alright and that she was with me. I cry for a while and when I finally calm down I am exhausted.

"Do you want to go back to my house?" Rose asks me.

"I want to know why he is here but I don't know if I can face him." I say laying my head on her shoulder.

"I'm going to call some of my family so that we can be around you if you decide to talk to him. And so they can try to cheer you up." She says getting out her cell phone. She speaks too quickly for me to hear what she was saying but I just close my eyes and relax. I feel myself being laid down and covered up in my bed. And turn on my side when Rosalie slides under the covers with me so that I can curl up into her side and lay my head on her shoulder. I hear the doorbell ring and a bang before I hear people coming up the stairs.

"OWww jazz let go." I hear Emmett say "Not until we get into Bella's room." Comes Jaspers reply. The door opens and Jasper comes in pulling Emmett along by his ear. Followed by Edward and Alice.

"Bella you are going to have to walk down the stairs yourself." Rose tells me sliding out of the bed. I whimper quietly and grab onto her arm trying to pull her back. She grabs me and I wrap my arms and legs around her body and she holds me tightly to her.

"Can Emmett carry you since you want to be carried and it would look odd if I did it?" she asks me rubbing my back. I hesitate and she can tell.

"He won't hurt you I promise you'll be fine. And I'll be right there with you." She tells me. I nod slowly and stretch my arms out toward him. He takes me and I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his torso before laying my head on his shoulder. I know that I'm acting like a baby but I can't help it. I'm terrified and feel extremely vulnerable with him here and I'm just glad that they seem to understand and are not saying anything about it. Somehow Liz is still asleep so we leave her in her crib for the time being. They begin to walk down the stairs all crowded around me and Emmett. When we get to the bottom of the stairs I see my dad and him in the living room and I cling tighter to Emmett when his gaze lands on me.

I unwrap myself from around Emmett and stand on my own before stepping closer to Rosalie and Alice. I feel them wrap their arms around my back in comfort and I take a deep breath before looking up at him. He looked the same as the last time I saw him. Brown hair cropped short but still long to be able to tell the color. He had a narrow face and his eyes were a bright blue color. They were beautiful but they still haunted my dreams.

"What are you doing here Lincoln?" I ask timidly.

"Well I came to see you of course." He says taking a step toward me. All of the Vampires begin to growl lowly and the guys step a little closer to us.

"Oh call off your bodyguards I'm not going to hurt you." He says waving his hand through the air toward the guys. I raise my eyebrow at him and cross my arms over my chest and he huffs.

"I made a mistake. I didn't mean to do it Bella" he says. I scoff and Rosalie takes a step forward growling. I pull her toward me by the arm around my back but she doesn't budge so I step forward and wrap my arms around her waist calming her down.

"Can I just talk to you please?" he asks "Alone." He says looking pointedly at my arms around Rosalie.

"Whatever you need to say can be said in front of them" I tell him moving closer to Rosalie not liking the way he was looking at me.

"How about just you, me, and one other person?" He asks looking at Rosalie. I huff at him.

"Why do you have to be so complicated?" I ask turning to look at the people around me.

"I'm going to go talk to him outside. Rosalie and Jasper are coming with me to keep me calm." I look at Jasper and he nods to me. "But keep an eye out. And someone please listen out for Liz." I say giving them pointed looks hoping they will understand that I need to do this. They nod and Alice goes upstairs to my room but I know that she will still watch and listen. I grab Rosalie's hand and walk out into the back yard with Lincoln following. I walk to the middle of the yard and turn to face Lincoln.

"What do you want?" I ask him. I wasn't feeling nervous or anything around him just annoyed. This was probably Jaspers doing but I'll take it anyway.

"I made a mistake Bella. I didn't mean to do what I did. I was angry and confused and couldn't control myself. I dint realize what I did until you ran out crying and I felt terrible. I beat myself up about it for a while and tried to kill myself a couple times afterward. Please just give me another chance." He says with a heartbroken expression on his face.

"He's lying. The only thing he feels is mirth and amusement." Jasper says quietly but still loud enough for me to hear.

"Don't lie to me." I say stepping forward. I feel something coiling tightly inside of me ready to snap at any moment. And I know that Jasper is no longer controlling my emotions. Lincoln steps forward the last few steps to be arms length from me and grabs my wrist.

I snap.

Before anyone can move or even comprehend what was happening Lincoln was sent flying backwards toward the trees behind my house.

"Bella" I hear but it sounds far away.

"Bella" It's a different person now.

I keep hearing my name being called and finally get too annoyed to just ignore it so I take my gaze away from Lincoln pressed against the tree and turned to look at the person beside me. Jasper goes flying into a tree near Lincoln and when someone would try to come near me they got thrown into a tree and held there by an invisible force. It kept going until everyone was against a tree. I hear someone coming up behind me and I turn to throw them into a tree but they don't budge.

"Bella calm down now." Says Charlie not moving no matter how much I try to push. I keep trying but it doesn't work and the next thing I know I am on the ground and so relaxed and calm I could pass out.

"You don't have to knock her out Jasper just calm her down." I hear from beside me.

"Why is Alice sitting on me?" I ask. I hear a chuckle and someone say that Jasper could stop making me want to pass out. I look around and see dents in trees from where everyone was pushed into them.

"Did I do that?" I ask looking at Charlie. He looks around uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck.

"We should just tell her dear brother. Her powers are obviously coming out and they are strong too. She is going to need training." Kitty says coming out of the woods with El.

"What do you mean brother and what powers?" I ask looking between her and Charlie. They sigh and stand beside each other facing me.  
"Bella Charlie is my older brother and we are casters." Kitty says

"Ok what does this have to do with me?" I ask

"Well you are one too. And you just happen to be the most powerful caster that has ever lived."

* * *

 **what did you think? I'm not sure what i think of this chapter but oh well**

 **for anyone who might be confused she didn't feel like she usually would and was so brave around him because Jasper was controlling her emotions the entire time to keep those feelings away.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. Author Note

So I have a poll on my profile about this story. Please go and vote I need feedback!

i"ll ask the question here too. Leave your answer in the reviews.

Should i continue Bella Love?


	15. Chapter 14

**thank you all for answering. i will continue this story. i just dont know how often i will be able to update.**

 **im so sorry it took so long to update. i didnt know what to write to continue it so i had to figure out what i wanted to happen later on.**

 **so anyway heres the next chapter.**

 **i'm sorry for any mistakes**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own twilight**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Kat" Lincoln said when he finally got off the ground "You're supposed to be dead" he says and I turn to glare at him. His feet begin to lift off the ground and Rosalie turns my face to look at her causing him to fall back to the ground.

"Well Lincoln the shot didn't affect me. I can't be killed." Kitty says walking over with El to stand by me.

"Elizabeth's crying." Rosalie says quietly. I sigh and walk back into the house and up to my room.

"Shh. Mommy's got you." I say rocking her as I go down to the kitchen. I make her a bottle and begin to feed her as I walk back outside and stand beside Rosalie. She wraps her arm around my waist and pulls me into her side. I look at Lincoln and see him staring at Liz.

"Bella… Is she…" Lincoln asks unable to finish his sentence. Rosalie growls and stands slightly in front of me hiding Elizabeth behind her.

"Yes. But if you even try to act like you have rights to her I will personally kill you. You lost all rights to her the moment you decided to force yourself on me." I say rocking her slightly. "Can someone make him go away please? I don't want to deal with him right now." I say handing Liz to Esme and grabbing my head because it feels like it is splitting in half. I stumble and fall onto my knees screaming from the pain.

"Charlie she's transitioning." I hear someone say

"Someone carry her and follow me but be careful not to jostle her too much it could make the pain so much worse." I hear someone else say.

"I've got her." I recognize that voice.

"Rose?" I say opening my eyes a little. She smiles down at me in her arms. "It hurts." I whimper closing my eyes again.

"I know sweetie just hold on." She tells me. I feel myself swaying back and forth as she walks and that combined with her scent lulls me into unconsciousness.

* * *

Flashes of white, that's all I see. _Where am I?_ Standing up I look around and see that I am in a stark white room with nothing except a table in the corner and a bed. I look down at myself and see that I'm in a white jumpsuit and my feet are bare.

"Hello?" I say loudly. There was no answer so I walk around the room feeling the walls for a door. I find one but it is locked and I begin to bang on it.

"Hello? Can anyone here me? LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yell. My fists begin to burn and I realize that I had beat on the door to the point of busting the skin on them. I cradle my hands to my chest and slide down the wall next to the door and bury my face into my knees to hide my tears.

"Where are you Rose?" I whisper and jump when the door opens. I scramble away and look up at the person standing in the doorway. She had gray hair pulled back into a neat bun with a heart-shaped face and a blue blouse with white pants and blue heels.

"Who are you?" I ask my voice quiet.

"My name is Mia Sylvester. I'm going to answer your questions." She tells me walking over to the table and sitting down. She motions for me to sit across from her and I hesitantly position myself on the edge of the chair.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"You are in the medical facility of the palace in Cas." She tells me

"Where?" I ask as she grabs my hands and waves her hand above them. I watch as the blood goes away and my hands heal. I look up at her sharply. "How did you do that?"

"Cas is the home of the casters. We are a dying breed and this city is hidden from everyone who isn't a caster. I healed your hands with magic the same way the city is cloaked just a much less powerful spell." She tells me.

"Why am I here?" I ask standing up and pacing along the wall.

"You were transitioning and your body couldn't handle it so your mother brought you here." She brings her arm up to her mouth and says something quietly that I can't hear.

"I have to go back. I have a daughter I have to care for and I need to tell Rose I'm okay." I say moving toward the table.

"They are here as well. Your mother brought them here with you." she tells me standing up. "Come I will take you to them." She tells me moving toward the door. I follow and we walk out into a hallway with huge windows on the opposite side looking out onto a huge courtyard with people milling about.

"How long have I been here for?" I ask as we pass people in nurses uniforms.

"It will be 3 months in a week." She tells me turning a corner

"I've been asleep for 3 months?" I sk my voice rising a few octaves

"Yes. Here we are." She says walking into a big room with 2 thrones sitting on a dais on the opposite side of the room then where we came in. There are people bustling around and I see Kat.. or I guess my mother sitting in one of the thrones. She sees me and jumps up pushing past the people in front of her with papers.

"Baby girl your awake." She says pulling me into a hug. I hug her tightly and she rubs my hair. "Sabrina fetch the Cullens and Charlie please" she says looking over my shoulder at someone. She pulls me toward the thrones and we sit on the steps leading up to the platform where the thrones sit. We don't talk. We just sit in a comfortable silence while I lay my head on her shoulder. I hear yelling and suddenly Emmett is running through the opening of the corridor to the right of the thrones. He was running at a human pace so I could see him as he ran toward me and I was prepared when he picked me up into a tight hug. I hug him back and laugh before he puts me down and I look over to see the rest of the Cullens and Charlie following him at a slower pace. As soon as Rosalie steps out of the corridor I begin to run toward her. I barrel into her and wrap myself around her holding on as tight as I can. Her arms wrap around me and she holds me to her tightly but not enough to hurt. I pull my head back to look at her and when she tries to pull me back into a hug I resist and she stops. I look into her eyes and lean forward before placing my lips on her cold surprisingly soft ones. She pulls back and looks at me in shock and I blush before trying to untangle myself from her because I'm pretty sure she didn't want me to do that and I just totally embarr…

My thought is cut off as she slams her lips back onto mine and she holds me to her so I can't get down. One of her hands moves up into my hair and both of mine go into her golden locks that she had straightened. I have to pull away first for air and lay my forehead against hers and look into her eyes. she is smiling at me and I smile back before untangling myself and turning around to look at everyone. All of them have small smiles on their faces. Except Emmett. I'm surprised his face didn't crack from how big his smile was.

"Mama!" everyone looks toward Charlie who was holding Elizabeth. She was waving her arms around in the air and trying to get to me. I walk over to them and take her from him and hold her tightly to me never wanting to let go.

* * *

 **what'd you think? let me know**

 **tell me stuff you'd like to see happen later on**

 **or guess what gonna happen next**

 **please review**


	16. Chapter 15

**So here it is. sorry for the wait.**

 **hope you like it**

 **Disclaimer: i dont own twilight**

* * *

CHAPTER 15

"Mama, Mama, Mama, Mama!" Liz says as she wraps her tiny little arms around my neck.

"Hey babygirl." I say kissing her forehead.

"Bella we are so glad you're awake. We were so worried." Esme says hugging me. Each of the Cullens hugs me and then Charlie comes over to me and pulls me into a very tight hug before kissing my cheek and letting go. I turn to look at my mom.

"When are we going home?" I ask her

"We aren't." she tells me

"What?..." I say shocked

"You have to stay here for a while and train. Learn how to use your powers. Learn how to rule the kingdom like you were born to do." She tells me as a young girl walks up to her and hands her a glass of green liquid. "Thank you Meluna." she says before the girl runs off.

"What do you mean rule the kingdom?" I ask as she walks up onto the dais to sit in one of the thrones.

"My dear girl. You are the princess of Cas. The heir to the throne."

"What if I don't want to be?" I ask handing Liz to Alice and crossing my arms over my chest.

"You don't have a choice in the matter. You are of royal blood and you are the eldest so you are the heir. You must learn how to rule." She tells me as she stands and walks down the steps of the dais. She hands her drink to a man beside of her and walks toward me.

"I.. Don't… want.. to.." I say to her slowly

"And I don't care. It is not your choice. Or even mine. I had to even though I didn't want to. And to top it all off I was pregnant at the time. My mother pushed me to the point of a miscarriage. I will push you as well. It has been that way since our ancestors first began to rule and it will stay that way. You will not have to rule unless something happens to me but you must learn. Just like Elizabeth will learn when she is old enough." She tells me

"Fine whatever." I say as I turn away from her.

"Go get cleaned up. Rosalie can show you to your room." She tells me as she turns away and walks into a corridor beside the dais.

"Come on. I'll take you to our room." Rosalie tells me as she grabs my hand and pulls me with her.

"Our room?" I ask.

"Yes we share one and Elizabeth has her own nursery beside it with a connecting door." She says as we stop in front of an old wooden door. We walk in and I look around. THIS ROOM IS HUGE! The closet alone was bigger than the house I stayed in with Charlie back in Forks. In the middle of the opposite wall from the door in between two sets of French doors out onto a balcony with a view of woods and a waterfall was a huge four post drape bed. The drapes were cream colored and the sheets were the same. The comforter and pillows were very light gray. The colors looked amazing together and the bed was gigantic. The entire Cullen family could probably fit in it comfortably. There was a wall of bookshelves filled from floor to ceiling with books. There was a cream colored loveseat on the opposite wall beside of the fireplace. The closet was on the left side when you walk into the room and the bathroom was beside of it.  
The bathroom was huge as well. It was probably over half the size of the bedroom with a double sink vanity that stretched all the way across the opposite wall from the door. There was a huge standing tub sitting in front of a huge window that faced the waterfall and the river flowing back into the woods. There was also a glass shower that 6 people could probably fit in on the opposite wall. Hanging down from the ceiling in the absolute middle of the room was a very elegant, very big chandelier. The color scheme was grey and cream colors.

I turn around and see Rose standing in the doorway watching me as I look around in awe. She walks over to me and wraps her arms around me. I lean against her and take long deep breaths.

"I really want to kiss you right now." Rose says as I pull back to look at her. She has an embarrassed face and it's adorable. I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her head down to me before touching my lips softly to hers. She pulls me tighter to her and I part my lips a little bit. Immediately she deepens the kiss and she moves us back until my butt hits the counter of the vanity. I pull back first to take a breath and when I try to kiss her again she moves her head away from me. I look into her darkened eyes and pout at her.

"You need to get cleaned up." She tells me as she unhooks my arms from around her neck.

"But I enjoyed what we were doinggggg" I whined.

"I did too. And we will definitely be continuing at a later time." Rose says with a smirk as she pecks me on the lips. "Now go" she tells me as she slaps my butt and winks before walking into the bedroom and shutting the door behind her. I sigh and turn on the shower. I undress and step under the spray of water and let it wash everything away.

* * *

 **So what did you think?**

 **please let me know in the reviews**


End file.
